happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Danielsecond
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 19:05, March 25, 2012 Welcome to my Profile I am Danielsecond I Can make Pictures for you if you want Fan Charcters You can use My Charcters ' (''Except Guddles. Ask for permission first).' Danielsecond 19:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Font Hey there. I see how you've been trying to use the font from HTF for them by incoloring. I'll help you out. You can find the font "Countryhouse" here. Good luck! CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Brain Dead Stop editing Brain Dead so Torn survives. You were the one who added him into the episode. Besides, HTF characters are supposed to die. Okay, I'm going to let Torn and Rip survive my next upcoming fanfic, how's that sound? Lord O' Darkness 17:53, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Flippy-Sue For adding that Torn can flip-out sometimes, you are making him a Flippy-Sue. |:| CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 15:24, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Links Stop putting the links on the gallery images. This is what I mean: Hippy.png|Hippy'|link=Hippy''' Hippy.png|Hippy|link=Hippy This makes it link back to the same page (in other words, refreshing) when you click the image in the gallery. So please stop, it kind of annoys me. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 21:01, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Another thing is that, whenever I create an image of Hippy, you re-upload it but with Torn. You do it with almost every image I create. Such as the one I made of Hippy and Whiskers on a merry-go-round, you recently, put it as Torn and Rip. Please get your own ideas. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 21:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) My Answer I've been drawing HTF for long, mostly using Flash rather than MS Paint. That's why. For your request, what do you mean? Drawing Rip's hair only or drawing a close-up of Rip's head with hair? HTF1234 23:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Almost Forgot About Your Third Favor Let's see what I can do for the picture, but where will I put it? In the fan version of Water You Wading For article or somewhere else? HTF1234 23:11, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks for the explanation. I will work on the pictures. HTF1234 01:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Images I saw some of your images. Is HTF1234 still taking a break? (Leave him a message) If so, could you upload some images of every fan episode without images please. from Hiiragi1234 PS: I made the episode where Torn flips out and kills people. When are you going to start poting images? Rejected Sorry, I will no longer do any pictures related to your fan characters. No offense, I'm tired of seeing them everywhere. Also, by requesting the pose, that means you're planning to copy every existing pose. If you're angry at this message, then you're making a big mistake. HTF1234 11:45, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Making Episodes You don't have to ask me to make an episode. You can make it yourself. Just click the "Add a Page" tab at the top-right and start making it. Lord O' Darkness 00:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Raccoon Base You stole my base and put it on deviantART! You should feel ashamed about yourself. Remove it now! AND I MEAN REMOVE IT FROM YOUR DA, DON'T JUST SIT THERE! CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 21:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking... I'm thinking of a new episode for Snowie. I should get it over with soon. Lord O' Darkness 01:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'm actually a very busy person, so I don't always edit stuff everyday. So, never expect me to do the pictures, even if it's just a month per picture, etc. I never considered doing a HTF fan character, but I have some ideas for the species. But I'm not going to make it right now anyway. (And don't even ask me when!) Guddles Why can't i use Guddles? Why are you replacing him with Robo Star if you could replace him with anyone? Guddles Can I use Guddles in a fan version of "A Change of Heart" where he acts like Cuddles? Don't worry, Cuddles survived it, meaning Guddles will. :P CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 20:02, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Dog Darn It! I should probably have it finished today or tommorow (I'm working on it right now). If I don't finish it within say...two or three days... you could finish it, but most likely I will finish it by today. Lord O' Darkness 16:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've finished it just now. All that's left is an image (if you are willing to make it yourself, that would be great). Lord O' Darkness 17:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Episodes For the second time, you don't have to keep asking me to make episodes for you, I'm too busy making mine. These are your characters, you can make the episodes on your own. After all, I can't do everything around here. Lord O' Darkness 00:51, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Can you upload some images for fan version episodes please. From Hiiragi1234 P.S. did you know that the Hammy page was created by me. Torn, Rip, Snowie You know that, since Torn is Rip's brother, technically Snowie is also Torn's pet too? Why is it just known as Rip's pet? Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Hello, I just wanted to send you a thank you notice for editing my characters profile page. It was very kind of you, and was very helpful :) ~Constance. My Leivy Page Oi, could I paste Guddle's image on my "Leivy" page? They look exactly the same. Signed, Krazyfilmer123. The Dog Days Are you planning to finish this episode soon? Lord O' Darkness 18:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Am not sure It okay if you can finsh it with your fan charcter Danielsecond 20:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) If you're asking if it is okay to use Fungus, then yes you can use him. Lord O' Darkness 21:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) HTFV Hello, . This message is being sent to you and a few other people. I'd like you to help me add episodes to the list and make images for episodes of Happy Tree Fan Versions. Thank you for taking your time to read this message. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 00:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure Danielsecond 16:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Dude. Stop asking Lord O' Darkness to make episodes. You can make episodes yourself, and you haven't made one since Your Happy, Your Ugly (you did make The Dog Days, but NEVER finished it). Now make a new episode by yourself! LOD is going to get tired and mad of you asking soon. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 14:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) At least finish The Dog Days. Lord O' Darkness 14:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Episode lists The way I add episodes: Go to source mode, copy (ctrl+C) and paste (ctrl+V) an episode already the list, then change the information and characters to match the episode you want to add. Lord O' Darkness 21:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) EXAMPLE: This is a table in source mode (BOLD ITALIC CAPITALS ''are instructions) ''------COPY------'' |-bgcolor="#f2f2f2" |rowspan="2"| |"What Up My Peeps!?" |'''Starring:Trippy, Lumpy, Boris Featuring:'''none '''Appearances: Handy |align="center"|Everyone except Boris |align="center"|1 |- |bgcolor="#ffffff" colspan="4"|Lumpy and Trippy investigate a murder. ''------COPY------'' '''''PASTE HERE The Hoping they Go I made an image for the episode, but I can't do everything, so next time try making them yourself. Also you should add more to your episode, because it feels too similar to Wheelin' and Dealin' (unless it is meant to be a fan version episode). And the grammar is messed up, I couldn't understand some parts. ~ Lord O' Darkness 22:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Crossover characters Hey. I noticed that your pages about crossover characters are left as Under Construction. Do you mind if I help out filling in? I know a bit about some characters. HTF1234 09:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure Danielsecond 16:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Make Soem Pictures for my Characters I've seen that you've made a new picture for Ray, Freezy, and Cavity. Can you please do the same for Emily & Kit-Kat, Trixie, Mimi, and Mintleaf? Abbeybunny 15:34, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I Forgot Something Oops! I forgot something! Can you please make pictures for Artsy and Painty, please? Abbeybunny 23:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Loveing your drawings Dude you drawings and picture are amazing me if never seen anyone do that good I'm extremely impressed Idea for an episode Has you, Waterclam and Lord O'Darkness done a sleepover episode? Characters could be: Cuddles (the organiser and host) Hippy Rip and Torn (They could kill Hippy, Boz, Yin, Yang and Bastion and Josh will try to avoid them) Guddles (Cuddles' cousin) Josh (The grey chipmunk with glasses. He could make a picture of himself sleeping out of stuff he brought and sleep in the picture) Giggles Boz Pia Yin and Yang (Black and white bears) Bastion Petunia Do you agree? The title could be "Party's Sleep-Over!" as a pun to "Party's Over!" RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Daniel I was wondering if you could make some pics for my episodes and maybe a picture of all my character together BuckandChuck (talk) 00:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, (mocking voice) why can't you make it? Or LOD or Waterclam? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Pictures You sir are awsome BuckandChuck (talk) 00:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Fan Animation Will U Make a Fan animation of Let Me Slide besides IT HAS GUDDLESMrboy90 (talk) 19:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC)Mrboy90 User:Mrboy90 almost no one makes animations on here. --[[GMcloudy]] (talk) 19:46, September 8, 2012 (UTC) New admin You can move back to this wiki... because I'm the new admin! I gave admin rights to HTF1234 so he could make this wiki look like the new one. And since you're eager, I gave you admin rights too. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =) I love cheesy poofs You love cheesy poofs If we didn\'t eat cheesy poofs we\'d be LAME! Badgers Badgers Badgers Mushrooms Mushrooms (talk) 03:32, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm an admin too ! Dorritos go better with Burritos. Also, What year it was made ? ([[User talk:Mrboy90|talk) Guddles' Friends could you add Toad to Guddles's Friends due to them sometimes getting paired up. Mrboy90s HAVE MORE FUN! (talk) 19:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC)